


[Podfic] your quiet afternoon crush

by idellaphod, LittleRedRobinHood, sophinisba, twtd



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awkward Crush, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, High School, Idiots in Love, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Tea, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28551006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idellaphod/pseuds/idellaphod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedRobinHood/pseuds/LittleRedRobinHood, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba, https://archiveofourown.org/users/twtd/pseuds/twtd
Summary: penelopes's story, read aloud (by four people):Peter thinks about how sometimes cats will run off for hours on end only to return with a dead animal at their owner’s doorsteps as a sign of love and devotion. Then he thinks about how he’s been splurging on different brands of tea at the corner bodega and offering part of his lunch to Michelle – MJ – every day for weeks now.Then he thinks about slamming his head on the lunch table repeatedly.Or, MJ is ruining Peter's life one cup of tea and smart ass comment at a time.
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6
Collections: Voiceteam 2020: Team Red, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[Podfic] your quiet afternoon crush

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [your quiet afternoon crush](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11535009) by [penelopes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/penelopes/pseuds/penelopes). 



> Made for the Cover Art First challenge at Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020.

Cover by Caminante

| 

## Read by

  * idella as May
  * LittleRedRobinHood as Ned
  * twtd as MJ
  * sophinisba as Peter and narrator

Edited by sophinisba

## Streaming Audio

## Download

      * [MP3](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic2021/your+quiet+afternoon+crush.mp3) | **Size:** 10 MB | **Duration:** 16:34 minutes

  
---|---


End file.
